Aingeal O'Cassidy
Early Life ]Aingeal O'Cassidy was born on a small dairy farm just outside of Athea, County Limerick , Ireland. Her parents are Daithi "David" and Aoife (nee O'Carrol), he was a muggle Dairy farmer, and she a simple housewife and witch of moderate talent, happy to care for her family and home. Her Early life was that of any Irish farm girl, when old enough helping feed the various small animals on the farm, assisting her Ma in the kitchen and around the house, taking Bodhran lessons from her father. Angel would always marvel at the little bits of household magic she would see her mother do, the self stirring pots, scarves and blankets making themselves. she attended the local primary school with the other children in the area, making sure not to share the special goings on at home. Angel wasn't even sure if her first sign of magic was even her doing. While coming home from Sunday Mass in her "good dress" she took a shortcut through the field, unfortunately getting caught in the barbwire fence. it ended up cutting several tears into the fabric. she managed to get home and hide it from her mother. she went to bed that night scared and worried the punishment the damage would bring. she had nightmares about the dress much of the night, the next morning she took the dress and unfolded it, only to find that there was no damage and completely clean. Life at Hogwarts Her first years at Hogwarts were fairly uneventful, starting in 2001 the castle newly rebuilt a year earlier, after the battle of Hogwarts. Sorted into Ravenclaw she took to spell-casting and many of the academic classes quickly. she would read the spells in charms and transfiguration, fascinated by the words she would speak as each spell came to life.. reading ancient runes and Arithmancy like they were her playthings. hearing the accents and inflections of her fellow classmates and learned how to change her intonation and inflections soon being able to mimic others accents at will. As she reached her fifth year and started studying for her OWLS and did her career choices interview she learned of jobs within the ministry where she could put her love of languages and writing to good use. she specialized in Charms, transfiguration, Magic theory, and many of the historical studies classes such as runes, mythology and ancient studies. During her 6th and 7th years she studied hard , also beginning to learn other muggle languages as well, and finally earned several high marks in many of her classes. NEWT scores * Charms Outstanding * Transfiguration Outstanding * Magic Theory Outstanding * Ancient Runes Exceeds Expectations * Arithmancy Exceeds Expectations * Ancient Studies Exceeds Expectations * Mythology Average * Muggle Studies Average Graduated June of 2008 Post Hogwarts Education * Euro-Glyph School of Extraordinary Languages - London 2009/2012 * Merge School of Under-Water Spellage 2012-2013 Job History * Ministry of Magic Archives - Translation of records 2013-2014 * Ministry of Magic Public Information Services - Linguist 2014-2015 * Wizengamot Court Scribe 2015-2017 * Department of International Magical Cooperation: ** Junior Translator 2017-2019 ** Senior Translator 2019-2025 * Charms Professor - Feb - June 2025 * Ancient Runes Professor Sept 2025 Published Works * Published Pamphlet - "Speaking Troll: How to grunt your way to success" - Jan 2014 ** foreword by Tim Allen * Published Article " Gobbledygook:Its not just Nonsense " - June 2016 * Published Book "Romance languages: A Spell Makers Guide" - May 2020 * Currently Writing: Ancient Runes - A Scholarly Approach Category:Staff Category:Professors Category:Ravenclaws